La vie est belle
by Nessouille
Summary: Ecrire pour ne pas penser. Ecrire pour s'évader. Ecrire pour parler. C'est pour toutes ces raisons que Hermione Granger écrivait. Mais c'est aussi pour toutes ces raisons que la vie est belle.


_Hey !_

 _Comment allez-vous ? Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire écrite en l'espace de deux heures à la cafétéria de l'université. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira._

 _On se retrouve en bas ... Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **La vie est belle**

Écrire pour ne pas penser. Écrire pour s'évader. Écrire pour parler.

C'est ainsi que commence cette histoire. Hermione écrivait pour ne pas penser. Elle écrivait pour s'évader. Elle écrivait pour pouvoir parler. Elle ne voulait plus penser à cette guerre qui l'avait détruite. Dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle revoyait les éclairs colorés qui avaient fait tant de dégâts. Elle revoyait ses amis tomber. Elle revoyait des ennemis tomber. Ses amis devenaient des tueurs pour sauver des vies. Elle se revoyait devenir un assassin en lançant des sorts. Elle savait que quelques personnes étaient mortes à la suite des blessures qu'elle leur avait causé pour sauver sa vie, pour sauver la vie de ses amis.

La Grande Bataille avait eu lieu presque trois ans auparavant. Harry avait retrouvé Ginny. Ensemble, ils avaient essayé d'avancer. Ils semblaient réussir puisqu'ils étaient désormais fiancés. Le monde magique s'attelait à préparer ce mariage qu'on annonçait déjà comme l'événement du siècle. Elle avait essayé d'avancer avec Ron. Mais celui-ci en avait décidé autrement. Il avait préféré se reconstruire entre les jambes de tout ce qui porte jupon. Quand elle l'avait découvert, elle était partie sans rien dire. Du jour au lendemain, elle avait pris les maigres affaires qu'elle possédait et avait tout quitté. Elle ne savait même pas si ses amis avaient cherché à la retrouver. Elle avait coupé tout contact avec eux. Elle n'avait de nouvelles que par l'intermédiaire des journaux qu'elle continuait à se faire livrer.

Elle avait arrêté la magie. C'est à cause d'elle que tout avait commencé. Souvent, elle se demandait ce qui se serait passé si elle avait simplement ignoré la lettre. Des représentants officiels étaient venu lui parler plus en détails de ce nouveau monde. Elle aurait du sagement les écouter et refuser leur offre. Elle rêvait d'être une fille normale avec des problèmes normaux. Elle aurait dû se poser les questions que toute fille de son âge se pose. Elle aurait du voir une personne qui l'aimerait plus que tout. Elle aurait du avoir ses parents auprès d'elle. Elle aurait du sortir profiter de sa jeunesse. Mais elle était là, assise sur son canapé dans le petit studio qu'elle louait en plein cœur de Londres. Elle s'efforçait de passer inaperçu. D'expérience, elle avait appris que pour passer inaperçu, il fallait vivre la grande vie. C'est pour cela qu'elle habitait Londres. Elle s'était faite engagée dans une petite librairie après avoir menti sur son curriculum vitae. Ses compétences avaient vite enlevé tout doute de la tête de la propriétaire. Elle aimait se perdre dans les allées remplis de roman. Les personnages imaginaires lui avaient toujours apporté une sérénité à tout épreuve. Ses camarades l'avaient souvent charrié à cause de cet amour qu'elle vouait aux personnages littéraires. Cependant, personne n'avait encore pu lui apporter ce dont elle avait besoin. Quand elle se perdait dans les romans, elle oubliait qui elle était. C'est ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux. Dès qu'elle avait un moment de libre au travail, elle lisait ou relisait les romans qui remplissait la boutique. Le soir, elle se posait sur son canapé et lisait jusqu'à ce que le marchand de sable se décide à venir la chercher. A chaque cauchemar qui la réveillait en sursaut, elle reprenait le roman qu'elle lisait pour mieux s'y perdre sans penser à ce qu'elle avait vu.

Depuis quelques temps, la lecture ne lui suffisait plus. Elle avait besoin d'autre chose. Elle avait alors acheté un bloc-note et un crayon et depuis elle écrivait. Son poignet la faisait souffrir mais elle continuait. Elle écrivait tout ce qu'elle avait besoin d'évacuer. Elle écrivait tout ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dire. Elle écrivait encore et encore. Au fil de la plume, un personnage avait émergé. Alors elle avait continué à écrire son histoire. Elle lui avait donné des traits caractéristiques. Elle n'avait pas écrit un personnage parfait. Il avait ses qualités et ses défauts. Mais il lui permettait de communiquer toutes les émotions qu'elle n'arrivait pas à communiquer. Elle avait décidé de l'appeler Ethan. Elle avait toujours aimé ce prénom. Elle arrivait mieux à s'exprimer en tant qu'homme qu'en temps que femme. Alors elle écrivait encore et encore. La vie commençait à redevenir peu à peu supportable. Elle arrivait à oublier l'espace d'un temps la douleur qui l'animait. Elle arrivait à oublier ses parents en Australie, heureux de se savoir ensemble. Elle arrivait à oublier qu'elle était tellement abîmée que personne n'arrivait à l'aimer un temps soit peu. Elle arrivait à oublier la trahison qu'avait causé son départ.

Sans qu'elle ne sache comment, son studio devenait une pièce d'archive. Les pages noircies par l'ancre s'entassaient dans tous les recoins disponibles. La journée, elle allait travailler dans la petite librairie et le soir elle écrivait. Elle ne relisait jamais ce qu'elle écrivait. Elle se contentait de déposer les pages les unes sur les autres sans oublier de les numéroter. Elle voulait pouvoir tout relire quand sa vie serait redevenu une vie normale. Elle voulait pouvoir se relire au prochain coup dur pour se dire que finalement la vie est belle. Elle doutait que la vie soit plus dure qu'elle ne l'ai pas déjà été.

Un soir, elle en eu assez. Elle eut assez d'écrire. Elle n'avait plus rien à exprimer. Tout ce qui la tourmentait était déposé sur le papier. Alors elle décida de sortir. Elle sortit de son armoire sa plus jolie robe. Elle l'enfila avant d'aller se maquiller légèrement. En se regardant dans le miroir, elle se dit que sa vie pouvait continuer comme avant. Elle décida d'aller dans un petit pub. Elle alla commander un soda avant d'aller s'installer dans un petit box, loin de la foule. Elle savoura son soda en se disant que cette petite sortie était la première d'une vie retrouvée. Elle resta assise pendant une longue heure. Elle regardait les gens évoluer. Elle s'imaginait les relations que chacun pouvait construire ou déconstruire. Elle pensa alors à son personnage. C'est ainsi qu'une image lui traversa l'esprit. Son personnage si parfaitement imparfait ne devait pas vivre que pour elle. Ethan devait exister pour que d'autres sachent que la vie était belle, que même les coups durs ne devaient pas nous faire baisser les bras. Elle rentra chez elle et commença à rédiger la véritable histoire d'Ethan.

Elle s'amusa à imager Ethan dans d'étranges situations. Elle créa un deuxième personnage qui serait son ami fidèle et loyal. Elle lui créa une famille aimante et protectrice. Elle lui créa un antagoniste. Elle finit par créer la personne qui ferait battre le cœur d'Ethan. Keira possédait tous les caractéristiques d'un personnage qu'on aime détester mais dont notre pêché coupable est de la voir finir avec le héro. Elle eut un sourire en comparant Keira à Drago Malefoy. Elle était certaine que si l'histoire de Harry avait été un livre, il aurait été le plaisir coupable des lectrices, celui qu'on aime imaginer en couple avec le héro ou l'héroïne alors même que c'est impossible. Elle eut un rire en imaginant Harry et Drago ensemble mais un sentiment de dégoût en s'imaginant elle en couple avec le blond. C'était tout bonnement incompatible.

Elle mit plusieurs semaines avant de boucler son roman. Elle finit par l'envoyer à plusieurs maisons d'édition. Elle avait besoin de partager Ethan avec un maximum de personnes. Elle avait besoin de voir que ce personnage qui l'avait accompagné alors qu'elle sombrait recevoir toute la lumière qu'il méritait. Elle n'eut de réponse qu'au bout de quelques semaines. Les premières lettres étaient des lettres de refus. Tous prenaient l'excuse de l'atmosphère sombre qui régnait. Elle ne s'en vexa pas. Ces éditeurs n'avaient pas compris le sens caché de son livre. Au premier abord, il paraissait sombre mais en creusant, on pouvait y voir toute la lumière et l'espoir que portait Ethan. Ethan sortait Keira des ténèbres pour l'envoyer dans la lumière. C'est ça qu'elle voulait que l'éditeur et les lecteurs comprennent.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques mois et de nombreux refus qu'une lettre affirmative arriva. Une petite maison d'édition avait décidé de la publier. Elle se rendit au rendez-vous qu'il lui proposait. Elle n'était pas certaine d'accepter. Elle voulait d'abord savoir si les responsables avaient compris le sens caché de ce livre. Elle ne voulait pas faire confiance à des personnes qui pensaient que son roman avait sa place dans la section horreur d'une grande librairie impersonnelle.

Elle fut reçu par une jeune femme. Elaine Matho débutait dans l'édition comme Hermione débutait dans l'écriture. L'écrivaine écouta attentivement le discours de l'éditrice. Au premier abord, elle eut l'impression d'avoir affaire à une éditrice voulant juste publier une nouvelle histoire d'amour impossible. Mais au fil du rendez-vous, elle découvrit qu'Elaine avait exactement saisie l'essence même du livre. Elle parlait d'espoir et de lumière. Elle lui décrivit avec tant de passion cette traversée du désert d'Ethan sans qu'il n'est perdu son humanité et ses espoirs qu'elle signa le contrat en regardant seulement les conditions relatives à son roman. Elle était d'accord pour faire des modifications mais seulement celles nécessaires. Elle ne voulait pas perdre l'identité propre à chaque passage. Le reste lui importait peu. Elle ne faisait pas ça pour l'argent.

Après de longues semaines de travail pendant lesquelles Hermione douta de tout, elle finit par avoir son livre entre ses mains. Sur la couverture, elle eut la fierté de voir une représentation d'Ethan tel qu'elle se l'était toujours imaginé. Il était assis, dos au mur et la tête entre les mains. Le fond avait des nuances de noirs et de gris. Le titre était inscrit en blanc. Il tranchait avec le reste de la couverture sombre. Son nom était inscrit en bas de couverture en petit caractère. En quatrième de couverture était inscrit le résumé qu'elle avait elle-même rédigé. Elle se l'était promis. C'était un pied de nez à tous ces romans qu'elle lisait et dont le résumé était écrit par une personne qui visiblement n'avait lu que quelques pages tant il était éloigné du contenu essentiel de l'histoire.

Hermione Granger avait décidé d'appeler son roman, _La vie est belle_. Après tout, la vie est belle. Le beau temps arrive toujours après l'orage. Et pour elle, le soleil venait de réapparaître. Ses amis avaient repris contact après la publication du livre puisque désormais ils savaient où la chercher. Harry lui en avait voulu mais lui avait vite pardonné. Il tenait tellement à elle qu'il n'arrivait jamais à lui en vouloir. Ron s'était excusé pour tout le mal qu'il avait pu lui faire. Même si leur relation ne serait plus jamais la même, ils étaient redevenus amis. Aujourd'hui, elle était sur le point de sortir un deuxième roman. Ethan serait désormais confronté à la vie en couple. Par hasard, elle avait revu Drago quelques semaines après son retour dans le monde sorcier. De fils en aiguille et d'excuses en sorties, elle avait fini par découvrir l'homme derrière le serpentard d'alors. Elle était tombé amoureuse. Elle posa sa plume en sentant des coups portés contre son estomac. Elle le caressa en souriant légèrement. Son fils serait un joueur de Quiddicht, sans aucun doute.

* * *

 _Cette histoire vous a plu ? Laissez-moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez._

 _Gros bisous à tous ..._

 _Nessouille Anderson_


End file.
